Twilight (Book Series) review
This book series is less than I expected Ok before I start the review I would like to say a few words. I would like to say that i'm sorry that I haven't written a review in a while. And secondly I would like to add that if you are a fan of the series, than immeaditly exit off this review. Alright let's get started. So the Twilight series (by stephanie meyers) has been out for quite sometime now and almost everyone I know has read it so I decided to read it myself. I wasn't suprised about my reaction when I was done reading it. I expected a love triangle between a lovable girl, a werewolf, and a vampire. I didn't get that at all. Now many of you may be saying "What? Bella loves Edward and Jacob!!!" Well that's not the case to me. What I saw in this story was a teenage girl who was infatuated with some emo vampire and later again became more infatuated by some younger teenage werewolf who in the movies likes to take off his shirt alot. You maybe saying "Well the movies may suck but the books are fantastic!!!" Um.. no. You see i've read alot of romance novels that follow the exact same plot cycle. Twilight's only difference is that it has vampires, werewolves, and creatures of the sort. Which by the way that only makes the series that much worse because when you bring creatures like that in, you have to flesh them out and explain them. Twiligt doesn't really do that. It just gives you a sort of time line or history if you will. Although this really dosen't work out all that well because she tries to fit them back in all the way to like 1500 a.d. (I think) and that didn't seem to work with the rest of the story with Bella and all. Which brings me to Bella's character. In the movies, Bella didn't really have any character at all, she was just useless. In the book's it's quite the opposite due to the fact that the series revolves around Bella. Edward and Jacob on the other hand don't really do much in the books. They both just hit on Bell a tell her how much they love her. They occasionally have their momments where I was like "O'k. so atleast their trying to be like normal, everyday guys." but before they can dwelve into that more, the story goes "Yeah like the readers actually care about Edward and Jacob's manhood and dignity, let's see them fight over Bella some more!" Lastly Bella's father might aswell be a girl because he is the sorriest cop and father i've ever seen. Does that make the books worse thant the movies though? No. The books are far better than the movies but people take this book to seriously. People think this is a love story and it's not. This serious is nothing more than infatuation and teasing. There is some sex in it, but that doesn't mean it's love. Nope. Sex is still sex no matter what because sex doesn't lead to love, it leads to teenage girls getting pregnant and herpes. Oh well time to give the ratings. Originality: 2/5 Story: 2/5 Length: 3/5 Developement: 2/5 Characters: 2/5 Overall: 2.2/5